Kith & Kin
by Jadelyn Tate
Summary: They were separated for her protection. Now with Voldemort back, the lost children shall return... AU. Post GOF. WIP
1. Prologue

**Author:** Jadelyn Ja Lee

**Story:** Kith & Kin

**Pairings:** Lily/James (duh), Severus/OC, Remus/OC, Ron/Hermione (for now)

**Disclaimer:** I own Hayden, Diana, Sage, Eleanora, and Porcelina. I'm not gonna say I own the idea of Harry having a twin cause I don't think anyone owns that idea, it's so common. (shrugs) Eh. I do have to say I own this particular fic though. Anyone who wants to argue, give me hard facts. Then we'll talk.

**Summery: **It's the summer of Harry's fifth year and he and the rest of the wizarding world are about to get the shock of a lifetime.

**Author Notes: **I know this has probably been done to death but with the arrival of the seventh book and the fifth movie on the horizon, I wanted to do _something_. And then I went and started playing around on Photoshop and…everything spiraled from there.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore:** _It is my belief... that the truth is generally preferable to lies.

* * *

_

**Prologue**

The pale moon hung low in the sky as a great and wise wizard stood in its light. Albus Dumbledore's thoughts were jumbled as he gazed down at the old parchment in his hand.

He had done it. Lord Voldemort had successfully resurrected himself, just as Albus had always known he would. And as Albus had feared, Cornelius Fudge had lashed out at the very idea of the Dark Lord's return. Indeed, at that moment, Albus knew that the Daily Prophet, under Fudge's thumb, was spewing more blasphemous articles about Harry, articles most of Harry's friends knew were false.

But Harry's group of true supporters had always been small, as the rumor of Harry being Slytherin's heir two years before had proven. As long as nothing bad or seemingly evil happened around him, people would support the soon to be fifth year. Once a shadow of doubt was cast, however, his popularity would plummet. Now, with even the Prophet slandering Harry's name, he would have an even more difficult time convincing people of the truth. Not even Dumbledore's support would be able to sway everyone's beliefs.

This was a bad time to bring her back. A very bad time. She would not be believed, many would undoubtfully believe she was an attention seeking young girl, hoping to worm her way into Harry's inner circle. Dumbledore could smooth her way with the Order, as well as Harry's friends, he had no doubt of that. It would be those who no longer trusted Albus that would be the problem. And that number was steadily growing.

Albus sighed as he lit his wand and illuminated the parchment.

"_Dear Headmaster,_

_I know you're surprised to hear from me, our agreement being I would not contact you until Harry had graduated Hogwarts._

_However, with the recent emergence of the Lord Voldemort, I feel I must protest the continued separation. Yes, the world believes me dead. And no one, bar you, remembers Hayden or knows of Diana. But I know Hayden and she will not stand by and watch as Voldemort attacks again. She will want to help, in any way possible._

_You see, I told her, Headmaster. I told her and Diana everything when they were eleven. I knew, in my heart, many would see my old friends in her, would question her. They did. She came home during Christmas of her first year full of questions. I could not lie to her. She's known of her adoption since she was five. She knew that the questions she was asked pertained to her true family. She knew I had been close to them. And she's perfected her mother's pout." _

At that, Albus chuckled, imagining his former student's expression when facing that semi-infamous pout on Hayden's familiar features.

"_She and Diana informed Sage of her true identity the summer of their second year. I must confess, I was stunned when Porcelina showed up on my doorstop with Sage. Of course, Porcelina was just as stunned, so we've decided we're even. We've become good friends, despite our past. Just as the three children have become best friends despite their parents rivalry._

_When the news reached us, that you had pronounced Voldemort back, Hayden grew furious. Indeed, we had to fix several photo frames and pots that she had thrown. She wants to return, she wants him to know. She feels it is unfair that she knows the truth when he does not. Diana and Sage agree. As do I. _

_I will await your owl but cannot promise Hayden will not track him down herself. She's as resourceful as her parents when she gets something into her head. And I wouldn't be surprised if she pops up with Diana and Sage in tow._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Nora" _

Albus sighed as he reread the letter. So Nora had defied Albus's instructions. He couldn't say he was surprised. Nora loved those children dearly, according to his sister Agatha. He should have predicted this.

He turned from the window and approached a cabinet he usually left locked. With a muttered spell, the door opened. Inside were many objects, mostly personal effects he had wanted to keep safe. This was where he had kept James' cloak for all those years. Nestled in the back was a small chest. He withdrew it and locked the cabinet back up.

Once settled at his desk, he set the chest down. He sighed and, taking a key from a chain around his neck, he opened it to find a single photo album. He gently, reverently grasped it and took it out. He moved the chest over and replaced it with the album. He lightly ran his hand over the velvet material, the raised calligraphy. _The Potter Family._

He opened it and immediately smiled at the first picture. There, settled on one of the Hogwarts beds in the Hospital wing was James and Lily, grinning at the camera and the two bundles in their arms. Albus chuckled as little Hayden waved a hand around, smashing her closed fist into James' face. Off to the side, Sirius and Remus roared with silent laughter. Lily was giggling, her expression one of absolute bliss as she gazed at her family. Baby Harry was silent as he watched the adults and baby Hayden was smiling and giggling like her molther. In the hour they'd been together, it'd been very clear that Hayden was going to be the more expressive twin.

He closed the book with a sigh. He ruffled through his desk for a few minutes before finding a piece of parchment. He grabbed his favored quill and, with a pensive expression, he began writing.


	2. Chapter 1: Three Wise Monkeys

**Author:** Jadelyn Tate  
**Story:** Kith & Kin  
**Pairings:** Lily/James (duh), Severus/OC, Remus/OC, Ron/Hermione (for now)  
**Disclaimer:** I own Hayden, Diana, Sage, Eleanora, and Porcelina. I'm not gonna say I own the idea of Harry having a twin cause I don't think anyone owns that idea, it's so common. shrugs Eh. I do have to say I own this particular fic though. Anyone who wants to argue, give me hard facts. Then we'll talk.  
**Summery:**It's the summer of Harry's fifth year and he and the rest of the wizarding world are about to get the shock of a lifetime.  
**Author Notes: **There will NOT be major spoilers for DH. In fact, this is, quite obviously, very AU. Some characters will come up and return but…other than that, nothing in Books 5, 6, or 7 will happen (that I know of).

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Harry, wake up. Dumbledore's here and he wants to talk to you," Hermione Granger gently shook the 15 year old, rousing him from another dream about Cedric. Fumbling with the bedside table, he finally located his glasses. Once he could actually see, he shuffled from the room he'd been sharing with Ron. Downstairs he found himself pushed into a chair in the kitchen, a plate of food in front of him. Blinking blearily, he looked around. Opposite from him was Dumbledore and a small chest; Mrs. Weasley had left.

"I trust you've been well?" Dumbledore asked inquiringly, not meeting his gaze. Harry mumbled something unintelligible under his breath but nodded anyway, "Good, good."

Dumbledore simply sat there for a few minutes, a small smile on his face, as Harry ate. He seemed content to wait until Harry had awoken fully and had finished his breakfast before speaking.

"You once asked me, Harry, about how you survived Voldemort attack, do you remember?" he asked. Harry nodded, frowning.

"My mother's sacrifice caused the curse to rebound," he replied. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes. When a child's life is in danger, mother's are capable of doing extraordinary things, things not even some fathers can fathom. Dieing for you was the second time I had ever seen her show her fierce devotion to her child," Dumbledore informed him. Harry's face scrunched up.

"The second time? What do you mean?"

Dumbledore didn't say anything but reached over and slid the chest in front of Harry. "Your father made two of these chests while you're mother was pregnant. I've had both since that night; this is the one meant for you," he explained.

Harry swallowed, simply staring at the chest. My father made this! He laid a trembling hand on the lid, hot tears prickling his eyes.

"You do not need to open it yet, Harry. Once you do, many things will become more clear to you, I think. But I'd advise you to open it soon, within the week. For in a week, we will have more visitors coming to stay and I daresay you'd like to be prepared for their arrival," Dumbledore warned him gently. Harry nodded numbly, unable to speak. Dumbledore stood and walked to the door. He paused, "One more thing before I take leave. The enchantments upon Sirius and Remus were lifted an hour ago. If you have any questions, I daresay they will be capable of answering them. Good day, Harry."

And with that, he left.

* * *

Diana's room was an absolute disaster area, clothes and books covering every available surface, including much of the floor. It had been that way since the 15 year old witch had started packing that morning. 

"Must you do that?!" Sage complained as the small blond piled his arms full of shoes.

Diana smiled sweetly at him. "It's what you get for being late," she informed him softly, "Now go put those in the red trunk."

Rolling his eyes, he did as he was told. Observing her friends with mischievous green eyes, Hayden giggled. Diana and Sage turned to her, mixed expressions of amusement and mild exasperation on their faces.

"Aren't you supposed to be packing too?" Diana asked. Hayden shrugged.

"I figure if I pack a little at a time, one thing every day, I'll be golden by the time we leave," she explained. Diana frowned.

"You do not have only 7 things to pack. You have more stuff in your room than I do!" Diana exclaimed. Sage looked around, an amused look on his pale features.

"Somehow, I doubt that," he told her. Diana smacked him lightly as Hayden smirked.

"I mean I'm packing different groups as I go. My school stuff is all packed, and tomorrow I'll pack all my books and then it'll be my entire study area and then the shelves. After that, it goes my walls and my photo's which leaves me with the bathroom and my clothes and bed. That leaves the day before we leave free so I can help you and Aunt Nora," she explained. Diana brightened.

"You're doing the bathroom?" she asked hopefully. Hayden gave her a look.

"Don't even think about it. My stuff only," she replied. Diana pouted. Sage frowned.

"You're bathroom can't be that bad, can it?" he asked uncertainly. The girls exchanged smirks.

"You are so a guy," Diana informed him. Sage nodded, his black eyes gleaming with mirth.

"Yes, for many years now," he replied dryly. Diana smacked him and they began bickering again as Sage moved to help her pack. Hayden just watched them in amusement, having grown used to her friends behavior.

Ever since she could remember, she'd lived with Diana. It was she Hayden had confided in when she started doing odd things—the least of which was somehow managing to turn her hamster purple with pink polka dots when she was seven. Luckily it had worn off before her aunt had found the poor animal. Her aunt had gotten these funny little looks every time something weird happened around the girls. Now, as a soon-to-be fifth year, she knew it was because they were doing unintentional magic and Nora knew the time to tell the girls of their heritage was fast approaching.

She'd known Sage since they were eleven—they'd met him on the boat to Coventry Academy of Magic. The three had been sorted into Phoenix house and had instantly become inseparable. The students called them the three musketeers; the teachers called them the three wise monkeys. Like Diana, he'd been surprised when he found out her parentage but not upset; he himself knew what it was like to lose his parents to the Dark Lord.

"Hey Hayden, you okay?" the boy in question asked, breaking her from her thoughts. Hayden turned to him and saw that Diana was watching her worriedly. Both knew how much the whole situation with her brother and his near death experience was weighing on her. She'd fallen to pieces when the Coventry Crier had arrived at school last June, with the article about her brother and the death of the other boy-wizard.

"Just thinking," she replied and Sage nodded, a soft look on his face.

"About Harry?" he asked quietly. Hayden nodded.

"Among other things," she admitted and saw Diana bit her lip, "What?"

"How do you think he's gonna react?" she asked and Hayden shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea," she replied. She abruptly straightened. "I'm gonna go pack."

With that she spun on her heal and walked into her bedroom. Once inside, she shut and locked the door. Quietly, she went to her bed and sat down. Opening the bedside table, she pulled out a thin photo album. She set it gently, reverently on her bed. She gently traced the letters on the front.

_My Family._

She opened the cover gently and smiled even as the tears pricked her eyes. It was one of only three copies of the only picture taken of the Potter Family—whole and alive. She never got tired of watching her parents as they gazed at the twins in awe and happiness (nor did she tire of watching her baby self smashing her fist into her fathers face while her 'uncles' laughed).

"They loved you, you know," Nora's voice in her room made Hayden jump and nearly drop the album. Nora smiled gently as Hayden looked down at the picture.

"Why'd they give me away?"

Nora sighed. Every year, without fail, Hayden asked that question. It was something she was unable to answer, having making a unbreakable vow not to say a word about the prophecy to the girl. She hated now that she had made the vow—in her opinion, Hayden and Harry both deserved to know they had prophecies made about them.

"You know I can't tell you," she replied, going to sit by the young girl. Hayden sniffled.

"Why not?! I want to know!" she burst out. Nora swallowed.

"I made an unbreakable vow not to," she reminded her and Hayden swallowed.

"Isn't there anyway around it?" she asked desperately. Nora smiled wryly.

"I'm afraid not. Trust me, I tried. I want to tell you so bad sweetie but…," she trailed off and Hayden nodded.

"Pain, evil magic, death, the whole shebang," she replied and Nora sighed.

"Yeah."

The two were quiet, looking at the pictures as Hayden slowly turned the pages. The first picture was followed by the articles about her parents deaths and her brothers miraculous survival, her brothers entrance into the wizarding world and subsequent triumphs. Even the articles slandering her brother were included, if only because each contained a picture. She didn't believe for a second what the Prophet was saying about her brother, having been told the truth by Nora who still had contacts in England.

Finally, she came upon a small photo newly added. This wasn't from the paper but had been given to her by Nora, who'd gotten it from her contact in England. It showed Harry sitting in what Nora had told her was the Gryffindor common room. He was with two girls and four guys. One of the girls was a bushy haired blond with brown eyes while the other girl was a cute redhead. Three of the guys had red hair (two of which were identical twins) and the fourth was a brunette who hadn't grown into his body yet. The accompanying note said the two girls were Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley while the four boys were Neville Longbottom and Ron, Fred, and George Weasley. The seven witches and wizards were laughing as they watched something off camera.

Hayden gently traced her brothers face, watching as a tear landed an inch from the photo itself. She ignored it.

"Soon."

* * *

**End Notes: **Thanks to _garnetred _and _L123o123v123e123_ for the reviews! 


	3. Chapter 2: Father to Daughter

**Author:** Jadelyn Tate**  
Story:** Kith & Kin  
**Pairings:** Lily/James (duh), Severus/OC, Remus/OC, Ron/Hermione (for now)  
**Disclaimer:** I own Hayden, Diana, Sage, Eleanora, and Porcelina. I'm not gonna say I own the idea of Harry having a twin cause I don't think anyone owns that idea, it's so common. shrugs Eh. I do have to say I own this particular fic though. Anyone who wants to argue, give me hard facts. Then we'll talk.  
**Summery: **The lost children shall return...  
**Author Notes: **There will NOT be major spoilers for DH. In fact, this is, quite obviously, very AU. Some characters will come up and return but…other than that, nothing _major_ from Books 5, 6, or 7 will happen (as of right now anyway).

* * *

"Harry?" Hermione asked when Harry came into his room. It'd been a week since Dumbledore's visit and Sirius had asked if he'd opened the box yet—Harry had admitted he hadn't. Sirius had told him he had to that night—he had to be prepared for the next morning.

"I have to open the box," he announced. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the twins looked at him. For once, Fred and George didn't say anything as Harry grabbed the box. He sat down heavily on his bed, simply staring at it. He swallowed and handed it to Hermione.

"You do it," he muttered. She huffed but did as she was told. Harry watched as her expression went from curious to surprised. Gently she pulled out a small photo album. She looked over at him and he nodded, telling her silently to look at what it was. She gently opened it and looked at what was within. Ginny, who was looking over her shoulder, put a hand to her mouth as her eyes went wide. Harry's heart sped up as he watched Hermione's face turn absolutely white.

"What...what is it?" he asked, standing up and grabbing the album. At first, he didn't realize what he was looking at. Then, as he watched, he realized exactly why Dumbledore had told him he had to be prepared.

Staring up at him was his mother and father, holding not one, but _two_ bundles of cloth. As a tiny fist smashed his fathers face, he swallowed. He looked down at the caption.

"_Lily, holding infant twins Harry and Hayden, while James meets his daughter's fist up close. July 31st, 1980,_" he murmured, recognizing the handwriting as Sirius'. He looked at the others in shock.

"I have a twin sister."

* * *

"Woah," Hayden muttered as she appeared in a deserted London street. She, Diana, and Aunt Nora had arrived in England the night before. That morning, she had met four members of the Order, Dumbledore's secret group of protectors.

If Hayden hadn't been so scared about meeting Harry that day, she would have noticed the absolute shock on Nymphadora Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebot, and Arthur Weasley's faces when they'd been introduced to her. Diana did notice, however and vowed to tell her about it once the other girl got her mind situated.

"Alright, read this," Mad-Eye ordered, handing Nora a piece of paper. She did so quickly before handing it to Hayden who read it as though in a stupor.

"_The headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number 12, Grimmauld place."_

She handed it to Diana who, after quickly reading it, handed it back to Mad-Eye. Hayden looked straight forward and simply blinked as a house seemed to squeeze in between the two already there. Hayden, now nearly catatonic from fear, numbly followed her aunt and cousin/sister into the house.

As she was ushered into what appeared to be a kitchen, Hayden watched as her aunt awkwardly approached two men, one with the same sandy blonde hair as Diana and one she recognized as the escaped prisoner from Azkaban. Absently realizing there was something funny about that, all her thoughts fled as an extremely familiar form walked into the kitchen, saw her, and froze.

The kitchen was dead silent as the twins stared at each other hungrily, taking in everything they could see. The silence seemed to stretch on forever.

"You look like mum."

"You look like dad," they blurted out at the same time. They blinked at each other.

"But we both have mom's eyes," Hayden pointed out and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, we do," he replied. They lapsed into silence again, each seemingly unable to say anything. Nora and Molly were quietly crying while Sirius and Remus seemed to choke up at the sight of the two. Then, without a word, they stepped forward and hugged.

As Hayden clung to her brother, she felt tears come to her eyes when she realized he was squeezing her just as tightly.

Harry hadn't known what to expect when he'd found out about Hayden but seeing her for the first time, in the flesh, he'd felt as though something he'd been missing had finally been restored. As he hugged her, he felt like he'd finally come home.

Nora tore her eyes from the twins and gently placed a hand on Remus's arm. He looked down at her, his eyes bright with pain and she motioned to the stairs with her head. Realizing what she meant, he quietly helped usher everyone from the kitchen, leaving Harry and Hayden alone.

* * *

"Hi," Diana murmured when a bushy-haired girl approached her. The girl smiled back.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced herself as a set of identical twins grabbed hers and Hayden's luggage. "Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying."

Diana glanced over her shoulder and saw Hayden and Harry murmuring back and forth as they clung to one another. Realizing her best friend wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, she shrugged and followed the other teens.

"I'm Diana," she introduced herself, remembering her mother's warning about her father having been made an outcast a year before. Hermione shot her a smile as a small redhead heaved a bag onto her shoulder.

"I'm Ginny Weasley; these are my brothers, Ron and the twins, Fred and George," she introduced them. Diana smirked when Fred and George suddenly dropped Hayden's two trunks to give her little bows.

"I'm Fred," the one on the right said, but was elbowed by the one on the left.

"No, I'm Fred, you're George," he scolded lightly. Diana snickered.

"Nice to meet you, Twin One and Twin Two," she teased. The boys beamed at her while Ginny giggled.

"You know brother-mine, I think I like this one," Fred said, grinning. George nodded.

"I think I agree, brother-mine; she has potential," he agreed. Diana snorted.

"Let me guess, bane of your teachers existence?" she asked knowingly and the twins nodded proudly.

"Of course."

"Prankster extraordinaire, that's us."

"You haven't met Sage and Hayden when they get going—they have a rep at Coventry as the best jokesters the school has seen in years. Sage comes up with the ideas; Hayden executes," she informed them with a laugh. The boys grinned while Hermione sighed.

"I suppose it was too much to ask that Harry's sister wouldn't share his Marauder spirit," she lamented and Diana quirked her lips. She didn't have a clue what the "Marauder spirit" meant but she got the gist.

"Well, at least you seem to be sensible," Hermione continued and then frowned when Diana snickered.

"Actually, I'm the one who makes sure they don't get caught," she admitted and nearly jumped when someone chuckled from behind her.

"Looks like she's more like you than we thought, eh Moony?" Sirius said, elbowing the man next to him. He gave Sirius a fleeting smile before catching Diana's eye. Having been prepared about meeting her father, she winked and inwardly laughed when he started. Slowly, however, he smiled, his eyes twinkling like mad.

Off to the side, Hermione looked between her old professor and this new girl, both of whom wore identical grins and blinked. "Oh!" she exclaimed, motioning between the two. Diana and Lupin turned to her and raised an eyebrow in eerie synchronism. Behind Hermione, the Weasley teens choked.

"You're…," Ron trailed off, a dumbfounded look on his face when they both nodded. The other three could only gape as Sirius chuckled in the background.

"Nice to finally meet my Goddaughter," he said and watched as she glanced at his best friend, who nodded at the unspoken question. Diana smiled shyly at him and Sirius smiled back.

"Welcome home."

* * *

**End Notes: **Thanks _garnetred_, for the review!


	4. Chapter 3: Twins Reunited

**Author:** Jadelyn Tate  
**Story:** Kith & Kin  
**Pairings:** Lily/James (duh), Severus/OC, Remus/OC, Ron/Hermione (for now)  
**Disclaimer:** I own Hayden, Diana, Sage, Eleanora, and Porcelina. I'm not gonna say I own the idea of Harry having a twin cause I don't think anyone owns that idea, it's so common. shrugs Eh. I do have to say I own this particular fic though. Anyone who wants to argue, give me hard facts. Then we'll talk.  
**Summary: **It's the summer of Harry's fifth year and he and the rest of the wizarding world are about to get the shock of a lifetime.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Hayden murmured as they finally parted. Harry chuckled, not taking his arm from around her as he led the way to the parlor so Molly could have her kitchen back. Hayden grabbed her backpack, which she'd dropped when she'd seen Harry. Once in the empty parlor, they sank onto the couch, Harry's arm around her waist. Without a word, she opened the bag and pulled out her photo album. Harry watched silently as she gently placed it on their laps. She opened it to the first page and he immediately recognized the picture.

"I only found out last night," he murmured, tracing the picture with his free hand. Hayden nodded, staring at the picture.

"Aunt Nora told me Christmas of my first year. I wasn't allowed to contact you," she murmured sadly. Harry let out a breath as he recalled the talk he'd had with Lupin and Sirius the night before.

"Lupin told me," he whispered. "He said you had a tantrum when they told you couldn't contact me."

Hayden blushed slightly. "It was nothing compared to the one I had last June," she muttered, embarrassed. Harry quirked his lips.

"Lupin said Nora said that you broke a few things when you threw them," he whispered and she nodded, her red hair falling into her face.

"I was angry that you had to go through that. It didn't get better when the Prophet started up," she told him, looking up to see him grimace.

"Fudge is an idiot," he muttered, a slight blush in his cheeks. She tapped his cheek and he looked down at her, realizing she was about a foot shorter than him.

"He'll get his," she assured him, a wicked gleam in her eye. He grinned, suddenly at ease. Inwardly, he questioned why a mischievous look of his twin reassured him, but it did. He made a note to ask Fred and George if this was how they felt.

Smiling at each other, they turned back to the album and perused the contents. Harry told her about his first four years, skipping everything with Cedric. He wasn't ready to talk about Cedric with anyone, not even his twin. She, in turn, told him about her first four years at school, about growing up with Diana, meeting Sage, and the pranks they'd played.

"Alright you lot, its dinner time!" Molly's voice called up the stairs loudly. Harry and Hayden, who had heard, stood up just as Molly poked her head in the door to the parlor.

"Harry, Hayden, dinner's ready," she told them, beaming. Harry smiled back at her while Hayden shifted uncomfortably.

"We'll be there in a minute Mrs. Weasley," he assured her and she left to go back to the kitchen. He turned to Hayden.

"What is it?" he asked curiously. She blushed.

"I just realized the only two people I really know right now beside you are Diana and Aunt Nora; I wasn't even paying a whole lot of attention to the group who brought us," she admitted. Harry nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry, I'll introduce everyone," he assured her. Hayden nodded. He grabbed her hand and together the two walked into the kitchen. Squeezing himself and Hayden into the seats, he smiled when he saw the girl who had come with Hayden, Diana, talking animatedly with Lupin and Hermione. Ginny was chattering with her father and older brother Bill while Fred and George were talking with Tonks and Ron. Sirius was watching him and Hayden, as was an unfamiliar women Harry assumed was Nora, Hayden's self-proclaimed aunt. Molly was busying around, finishing with dinner. Harry cleared his throat and everyone fell silent.

"Everyone, this is Hayden. Hayden, the redheads are the Weasley's, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. You already know Tonks; this is Professor Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, my other best friend. And this is my Godfather, Sirius Black," he pointed everyone out and Hayden nodded to each. Harry frowned suddenly.

"Wait a minute; are you Hayden's Godfather too?" he asked Sirius and he shook his head.

"Moony is Hayden's Godfather, just like Nora's her Godmother," he told the two. Hayden perked up, looking at the woman next to Sirius.

"You never told me that!" she exclaimed accusingly and Nora smiled slightly.

"It never came up," she shrugged. Hayden snorted. Harry was frowning even deeper.

"Wait, if Hayden has a Godmother, do I?" he asked and Nora nodded.

"Me. I'm your Godmother as well; your mother was my best friend," she explained and Harry smiled, pleased.

"Alright everyone, dinner's up!" Mrs. Weasley said from the doorway as a small pot filled to the brim with some kinda soup landed in the center of the table. Conversation fell as everyone got their share. Harry noticed that Hayden and Diana both took the smallest portion possible without outright turning it down. Looking down at the soup, he could see carrots, chunks of meat, potatoes and other various vegetables.

"Be careful Mrs. Weasley doesn't see how little you took—she's a mother hen," he muttered quietly and Hayden nodded slightly, grabbing one more ladle full and shooting Diana a look. Harry watched, surprised as Diana took another ladle as well.

"So, Harry, Hayden, have a nice talk?" Sirius asked. Harry eyed his godfather guiltily—he'd blown up at him and Lupin the night before when he'd finally processed what he'd learned. He'd been doing that a lot lately, it seemed—thank Merlin he hadn't blown up with Hayden.

"Yeah, traded stories," Hayden nodded, looking down at her soup in embarrassment. Sirius raised an eyebrow at Harry who grinned. "Pranks" he mouthed to his Godfather who grinned.

"You take after your father, both of you," he chuckled and Harry felt a jolt when he saw both Lupin and Nora nodded in amused agreement.

"Really?" Hayden asked, surprised. Sirius grinned.

"The Marauders, that was us," Sirius informed her almost gleefully. "Right terrors we were."

Hayden snorted and muttered something about ducks, causing Diana and Nora to choke on their soup. She looked up to find pretty much the entire table looking at her oddly. She smirked, flickering her eyes to Diana who gave a small nod.

"Well, at the Parents Feast in third year, Sage, Diana, and I wanted to do something…spectacular. We'd been pretty quiet, pranking Dragons occasionally but nothing more than third level point-worthy," she paused to take a sip of butterbeer.

"Third-level?"

"Point-worthy?" the twins asked and Diana nodded.

"During a particularly boring History of Magic class, Sage and Hayden came up with a prank-level system. A point-worthy prank would be minor, just enough to get points taken if you got caught," she explained. Fred and George grinned.

"What were the other levels?" Hermione asked, her expression a mix between exasperation and amusement.

"Well, the next step up would be detention," Diana explained.

"Then detention _and_ points taken," Hayden interrupted.

"Right, followed by getting sent to your head."

"Then being sent to the Headmistress, which requires the ultimate prank," Hayden finished.

"Of course, the first three levels have sub-levels depending on the number of points taken and the number of detentions, hence the level-three bit," Diana added and Hayden nodded.

"I know I brought the parchment with me, I just have no idea where it is," she said, frowning. Fred and George exchanged grins.

"So what about the ducks? What level was that?" Ginny asked curiously. The girls exchanged grins.

"We got sent to Headmistress Cromwell," they answered, both taking a sip of soup. Harry blinked.

"But what was the prank?" he asked. Hayden shot him a grin.

"Well, during the Parents Feast, there was an unfortunate leak in the pipes surrounding the Dining Hall," she told him blithely.

"The water rose to just about table-top height," Nora supplied dryly. Everyone turned to stare at the girls in shock.

"You flooded your dining hall?" Hermione asked in shock. Hayden looked at her.

"And transfigured two dozen balls into multi-colored ducks that did a synchronized swimming routine in front of the head table," she replied with a straight face. The group stared at them in shock.

Sirius was the first to crack up, followed quickly by the others until not even Hermione nor Mrs. Weasley weren't smiling slightly at the thought.

"It was a sight, I'll admit. Most of the parents and nearly all the students thought it was hilarious," Nora told them, wiping tears from her eyes. "And most of the staff, though they were annoyed, agreed it took a fair bit of skill to do it."

"How many ultimate's have you done?" Fred asked. Hayden looked up, counting under her breath.

"Nine," she replied. Diana frowned at her.

"No, eight. The ice rink in the dining hall doesn't count—we never got sent to Cromwell 'cause it was the weekend and the teachers ended up helping us," she corrected her, ignoring the amused and confused looks the others were sending the two.

"I know, I was counting the pink elephants in the Dragon common room,s" she told her. Diana frowned.

"We got sent to Holloway, not Cromwell, for that," she reminded her. Hayden made a face.

"Oh yeah. Wait, what about the stockings?" she asked and Diana looked up, thinking.

"Yeah, that counts, we got sent to Cromwell for that," she agreed. Sirius cleared his throat and the two girls looked up to find the others watching them with varying degrees of amusement, horror, and, in the case of Fred and George, utter glee. The girls blushed.

"Sorry. We get carried away, sometimes," Hayden mumbled.

"Literally, on occasion," Diana murmured, glancing at the girl next to her. To everyone's surprise, Hayden turned bright red.

"Stupid Jason," she muttered.

"Well. Um…Well, eat up everyone, soups getting cold." Mrs. Weasley ordered. Hayden looked down at her bowl and grimaced.

"Thank you for the meal Mrs. Weasley but I don't think I can really eat anymore," she apologized. She looked over at Nora, avoiding eye contact with everyone else.

"Can I be excused?" she asked and Nora nodded, looking concerned. Hayden calmly stood up and left the table. She was back within minutes, however, looking disorientated and sheepish.

"Can anyone tell me where I'm sleeping?" she asked. Diana stood.

"I'll show her," she said and the girls hurried from the room. Everyone stared at the doorway in shock and confusion. All except Nora, Harry realized.

"Is everything alright?" he asked her. Nora locked eyes with him and sighed.

"I think reality just crashed down on her," she explained. He frowned, not understanding.

"You're here, accepting her for who she is. I think part of her was always worried you wouldn't. Add that to her abandonment issues and she's just a little shaken," she explained softly. Harry nodded. Hermione was frowning.

"Abandonment issues?" she asked worriedly. Nora exchanged a look with Sirius and Lupin. They nodded. Sirius turned to Harry as Lupin got up and went upstairs with Nora.

"When Lily was pregnant with you two, she had a vision," he began but was cut off by Hermione.

"A vision?" she asked skeptically and Sirius nodded, looking bemused.

"Despite that crackpot teaching it, Divination is real. Lily had a small amount of the gift; she could occasionally see things in dreams. She often complained about feelings of déjà vu," he smiled sadly and Harry swallowed.

"When your mother was pregnant, before she knew you were twins, she had a vision," he repeated. He took a deep breath, "She told James, Dumbledore, and I that if the two of you remained together during childhood, Hayden would be killed during your fourth year."

Harry felt his stomach drop as his eyes went wide. "The tournament," he whispered and Sirius nodded sadly.

"If she had gone to Hogwarts, she would have been chosen as a Champion and she would have been killed. Lily refused to allow that to happen and insisted you two be separated until your fourth year had passed," Sirius explained. Harry stared at him, too stunned to speak.

"That's why Dumbledore insisted on the age limit—he was trying to stop you from entering," Mr. Weasley told him quietly. "No one knew if the vision would change to you with Hayden out of the picture."

"Oh," his voice was soft and his face unreadable.

"We only found out when Dumbledore went and lifted the memory charms on Remus and Sirius," Mr. Weasley told him, correctly guessing what was going on his head. Harry glanced at Sirius, surprised.

"Memory charms?" he asked hesitantly. Sirius nodded, grimacing.

"Lily and James decided the best way to keep you separated was to…er…erase her existence. You and Hayden were born in Hogwarts. Remus and I agreed to have our memories changed so we believed you to be an only child, as did Madame Pomphrey," he explained. Harry blinked and Sirius nodded, "Madame Pomphrey was your mother's Medi-Witch during her pregnancy."

Well that explained why the woman got so exasperated with him whenever he ended up in the Hospital wing. He frowned, "What about Wormtail?"

Sirius made a face. "Memory charms had a habit of going odd when applied to the rat. It was decided that to be absolutely sure, he was never to know," he explained. Harry felt his chest lighten.

"Thank Merlin," he muttered and Sirius nodded.

"When you two were born, it was just Madame Pomphrey and James in the room. Remus, I, and everyone else were outside, waiting. When Wormtail arrived, he was hit with a slow acting sickness hex by Remus. By the time Pomphrey came to get us, he was too sick to go in. When the hex wore off, Hayden had already been taken away by Pomphrey and Nora," he explained. "Wormtail never guessed you were a twin."

"He'll know now though," Bill pointed out. Harry blinked.

"He will? Why?" he asked. Bill opened his mouth but shut it at the look his father was shooting him. Sirius sighed.

"When Hayden and Diana entered the wizarding world, their names appeared on a list of magical children in Hogwarts. Dumbledore told us the same kind of list is in the Ministry which means within a week or two someone's bound to notice that a girl with the same birthday as you named Hayden Lily Potter just appeared. Same with Diana," he told him. Harry frowned.

"Wait, Diana?" he asked, confused. Sirius nodded and Hermione laid a hand on his arm. She smiled slightly.

"She's Lupin's daughter, Harry," she told him. Harry looked back at the doorway, his mouth slightly agape.

"She was hidden as well. Werewolf children are rare, not only cause werewolves rarely breed but also because when they do, some wizards will hunt them down and kill them," Sirius told him sorrowfully. Harry swallowed back his horror and revulsion and was comforted to see Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George looking as nauseous as he felt.

"Dumbledore's trying to figure out what to do now that Hayden and Diana and Nora have come back—Hayden's not going to be believed and she'll probably be belittled as well while Diana will have to deal with being the daughter of a well-known werewolf," Sirius told them.

"They can handle it," Lupin said as he and Nora came back into the room. Sirius looked at them.

"How are they?" he asked, concerned. Nora smiled slightly.

"Hayden's a bit in shock but she said she had a feeling it was something like that. I think she's just happy she was finally told—it's going to help her with her insecurities about James and Lily not wanting her," she heaved a sigh. Harry looked at his Godmother in shock.

"She feels like mum and dad didn't want her?!" he asked incredulously. Nora gave him a look.

"She grew up knowing she was adopted and found out she had a twin brother who they kept. What else is she supposed to think?" she asked rhetorically and Harry felt his gut twist.

They both had felt not wanted only differently—he'd always been confident his parents had wanted him while his aunt, uncle, and cousin obviously did not. She had been the exact opposite; confident in her "aunt" and "cousin" but not in their parents.

* * *

**End Notes:** Thanks to _Keltic Cat_ for reviewing!


	5. Chapter 4: Letters and Secrets

**Author:** Jadelyn Tate**  
Story:** Kith & Kin  
**Pairings:** Lily/James (duh), Severus/OC, Remus/OC, Ron/Hermione (for now)  
**Disclaimer:** I own Hayden, Diana, Sage, Eleanora, and Porcelina. I'm not gonna say I own the idea of Harry having a twin cause I don't think anyone owns that idea, it's so common. shrugs Eh. I do have to say I own this particular fic though. Anyone who wants to argue, give me hard facts. Then we'll talk.  
**Summary: **They were separated for her protection. Now with Voldemort back, the lost children shall return... AU. Post GOF.  
**Author Notes:** If you've read Deathly Hallows you're gonna see a major change to the HP storyline in this chapter. I'm keeping a lot of things from the last three books, but some have been…altered for use in this fic.

* * *

"Harry," Nora stuck her head in the door and threw something on his bed before moving on; he could hear her talking to the girls in the room down from his and Ron's. Harry picked up what she had thrown and saw it was his Hogwarts letter.

It'd been a few days since Hayden had arrived and they had had very little time to get to know one another better with all the cleaning they had been doing. It had only started moving along faster when Dobby came to help. Harry still got a smile when he thought of the house-elf's reaction to meeting Hayden for the first time.

One thing he _had_ discovered, however, was that Hayden could be very flirty when she wanted to be. She and George flirted all the time and she had flirted a bit with Fred as well. She never flirted with Ron but she took great delight in flirting with Bill, mostly, Harry suspected, because the oldest Weasley son would squirm outrageously when she did. He pitied her male school-mates.

He opened the letter to find the standard letter telling him the train time and the list of supplies. Looking over the book-list he was surprised to find five new books were needed—one for Transfiguration and four he realized were for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Did you see the books for Defense?" Ron asked when he walked in, an apple in his hand. Hermione was just behind him. Harry nodded, noticing how excited Hermione was.

"_Theory of Defensive Magic, The History of the Black Arts_, _The Ministry Policy on Dark Magic_, and _A Study of Demonology_," he read off. Ron flopped on his bed while Hermione went and sat down more primly. A crack sounded, announcing the arrival of Fred and George. Ginny came in as well, her hand holding her own letter.

"So who do you think is the new professor?" she asked as she took a seat by Hermione. The other girl suddenly let out a shriek. Harry twirled to find her staring at her hand in excitement.

"I'm a prefect!" she screeched. Harry made a face as she stared at a small red and gold badge. He glanced at Ron and found him staring incredulously at his own badge. Harry felt a jolt when he realized Ron must have been made prefect as well.

As the Weasley's exclaimed in surprise and excitement, Harry silently slipped from the room and knocked gently on the door one down and across the hall. A muffled "come in" had him opening Hayden and Diana's door. He silently slipped inside, closing the door behind him lest the clothes littering the floor escape. The girls were sitting on Hayden's bed, reading some parchments while soft music floated from an enchanted stereo; Harry recognized the muggle song from his summer at the Dursley's. Hayden looked up.

"Harry!" she squealed, shooting from the bed and into his arms. Harry nearly toppled over as Hayden hugged him tightly. She was babbling into his chest, not making any sense. He looked over at Diana and raised an eyebrow. She smiled and stretched out a hand to show him the parchment Hayden had been reading. Wriggling an arm free, he grabbed it and brought it up to eyesight as best he could with Hayden still clutching to him.

"_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_We are pleased to invite you to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as an exchange student. While we understand that your schooling at Coventry may have been different than what is taught at Hogwarts, I have every confidence you can and will flourish in our institution._

_Please send a return owl by no later than August 31__st__. In the chance you decide to join us this term, I have included a list of required items you must purchase before term begins. Since you would be an exchange student, you may choose to keep your Coventry uniform._

_I look forward to hearing from you._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress"_

Harry finished reading and looked down to find Hayden starring up at him hopefully. He broke into a wide grin, picked her up, and twirled her around. She laughed as they spun until finally they stumbled to a stop just as the door opened.

"Harry?" Ron asked hesitantly from the doorway, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny behind him. Harry, still grinning, wrapped a hand around Hayden's waist.

"Guess who joining us at Hogwarts this year!" he beamed. Hermione's eyes lit up and she and Ginny both squealed. They shot over to Hayden and Diana came over to join them, talking animatedly. The four girls had bonded quickly in the few weeks Hayden and Diana had been there.

"I'm going too," she announced, waving her own letter in the air. Harry's grin widened as Fred, George, and Ron congratulated the girls. As the girls wandered back to settle on the beds, Harry followed Ron, Fred, and George down to the kitchen. They found Sirius talking quietly with Nora and Lupin.

Nora looked up with a smile; "I take you heard?" she asked and smiled when Harry grinned.

"It's great," he told them, accepting a glass of pumpkin juice. Sirius and Lupin chuckled.

"You three are going to be together at Hogwarts—it's what James would have wanted," Sirius told him. Nora nodded as Harry smiled into his cup, pleased.

"I do have to tell you something, but you can't tell the girls," Nora leaned in. Harry looked at her expectedly.

"Sage and another friend of theirs were invited as well and will be attending. The girls don't know; they want to surprise them at the train station," she told him. Harry gave her a small smile; he was pleased he'd be meeting his sister's other best friend as well as another friend.

"Who's the other friend?" he asked curiously. Harry watched as Nora shot Lupin a look and he elbowed Sirius.

"Come on Padfoot, let's go congratulate the girls," he suggested. Sirius grinned and the two left. Smiling at their retreating backs, she turned to Harry. With a jolt, he realized they were the only ones in the kitchen—Fred, George, and Ron had gone to play exploding snaps in the parlor.

"I want to tell you about Sage and Callisto, something to keep in mind when you meet them," Nora told him. Harry frowned, concerned.

"What is it?" he asked. She studied him for a minute.

"Remus said you often take after James but in this, I hope you'll keep an open mind," she hesitated and he nodded.

"I'll try," he agreed, slightly bewildered.

"Sage is in much the same situation as Hayden—he's hiding in plain sight as his aunt's son. His mother was killed for turning on the Deatheaters," she told him carefully. Harry swallowed.

"His mother was a Deatheater?" he asked thickly and Nora nodded.

"So was his father," she told him. Harry frowned.

"Was his father killed or imprisoned?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Sage was hidden so that his father could continue his work as a spy for Dumbledore," she told him softly. Harry stared at her, not sure he understood what she was saying.

"Then Sage is…," he trailed off as Nora nodded.

"Severus Snape's son, yes. He acts like Sirius half the time though," she smiled wryly before making a face. "Do me a favor and don't tell Sirius I just said that—he'd kill me. He still can't get past his issues with Severus to see that the only thing Sage seemed to inherit from him was his gift at potions."

"What about the other, uh, Callisto?" he asked, pushing all his thoughts about Sage to the back of his mind. Nora smiled bitterly.

"Not all the Malfoy's are evil. Lucius Malfoy had a brother, Verus Malfoy. Verus was in Ravenclaw a few years above us, a year below Lucius. He was never a Deatheater; he was shunned by his family for his beliefs that pureblood mania was just that, maniac. He was similar to Sirius in that regard," she explained. Harry understood immediately what she wasn't saying.

"Callisto is Verus Malfoy's daughter?" he asked and she nodded.

"She's Ginny's age."

Harry and Nora fell silent as Lupin and Sirius walked back in, bickering about what to get the girls, owls or another animal. Harry's mind was filled with thoughts, the least of which was that he now knew why Snape had turned on Voldemort. He'd been worried about his family, with good reason it seemed. He couldn't understand why Sage was outing himself though, if it would out his father.

_That's it, isn't it? Snape was found out,_ he realized with a jolt. _Voldemort knows Snape isn't loyal._

The bit about a good Malfoy was, oddly enough, easier to swallow. He knew that if Verus had dealt with the same issues as Sirius, his daughter probably wasn't like the Malfoy's he knew. That didn't mean he _trusted_ either one, of course, but they would get the benefit of the doubt for now.


	6. Chapter 5: Hogwarts Express

**Author:** Jadelyn Tate

**Story:** Kith & Kin

**Pairings:** Lily/James (duh), Severus/OC, Remus/OC, Ron/Hermione (for now)

**Disclaimer:** I own Hayden, Diana, Sage, Eleanora, and Porcelina. I'm not gonna say I own the idea of Harry having a twin cause I don't think anyone owns that idea, it's so common. shrugs Eh. I do have to say I own this particular fic though. Anyone who wants to argue, give me hard facts. Then we'll talk.

**Summery: **It's the summer of Harry's fifth year and he and the rest of the wizarding world are about to get the shock of a lifetime.

* * *

They were nearly late again. Partly because of him and Hayden, Harry knew. They had a guard seeing them off, lead by Mad Eye who, as usual, was paranoid about Deatheaters. Despite his dire warnings of vigilance, nothing happened on the way their way to Kings Cross except Mrs. Weasley having a fit over Sirius accompanying them in dog form.

Finding out Ron and Hermione had to stay in the Prefects carriage for a while wasn't pleasant, but Harry shrugged it off. Finding out Nora was going with them, however, was a shock.

"Wait, what?" Hayden asked, confused, when Nora had asked if they wanted to go find a carriage. Nora smiled.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" she asked innocently. Hayden and Diana's eyes narrowed as they stared at her. "I'm your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"No way!"

"Sweet!" the girls exclaimed at the same time. Harry smiled—he liked "Aunt Nora".

"Well, let's get going," Nora said, ushering the group of three fifth years and one fourth year towards the train. "I asked a couple friends save a compartment to fit all of us; I hope they got here in time to grab one."

"A couple friends?" Diana asked curiously. Nora shot her a smile but didn't reply. As they walked down the length of the train, Harry couldn't help but notice the stars and whispers as they passed. He grimaced, realizing that everyone had been reading the Prophet and likely thought ill of him. Finally, Nora, who was leading the group, let out a soft snort. Harry, who was a few inches taller than his Godmother, looked over her shoulder to see what had amused her. The only thing he could see was what looked like four scarves in crimson, blue, green, and yellow tied to the handle of one of the compartments.

Nora strode forward, peeked in, smiled and opened the door. Harry, who was just behind Nora, with Ginny next to him, walked in. He and the younger girl were gently pulled to the side by Nora. Harry's attention turned to Hayden and Diana who were just walking into the compartment.

"Hey Hay, Di," a deep, soft voice cut through the girls babble. Harry turned and saw that the compartment already held two people—a woman the same age as Nora and a tall boy with a pale face and shoulder length black hair that looked a great deal cleaner than Snape's. His coal black eyes were watching Hayden and Diana with amusement as the girls stared at him open-mouthed.

"SAGE!" the girls screamed and launched themselves at the boy. Harry watched as Sage staggered under the two girls who were babbling at him (or scolding him for not telling them he was coming, as Hayden was now doing). For his part, the other boy was listening to the girls with amused patience. Then, Diana looked behind him and Harry felt a jolt when a girl Ginny's age with hair the same shade as Draco's came out from behind Sage and smiled brightly up at the trio.

"Calli!" Diana let go of Sage to hug the younger girl. Harry sat down when he felt the train start moving and watched in amused silence as the four teens talked over each other. He turned to Ginny as Nora and the woman began chatting.

"Looks like the biggest compartment on the train," he motioned to the spacious interior, which could easily fit the entire Weasley clan, plus a few guests. Hayden, Sage, Callisto, and Diana were all sitting one side with the two women sitting next to them. He and Ginny were sitting across from them. There were three seats empty on their side—the fourth held another girl about Ginny's age. Harry watched, bemused, as Ginny gave the girl a bright smile.

"Luna!" she greeted happily, scooting over to talk to her. Harry glanced over and saw the four teens had quieted. Sensing their attention, Ginny turned.

"Everyone, this is Luna Lovegood. She's a Ravenclaw in my year," she introduced her. Luna made no attempt to hide the fact she was studying the group intently.

"Luna was looking for a compartment and I invited her to join us," the unnamed woman said softly. Harry watched as Hayden and Diana both jumped, looking at the woman in surprise.

"Ms. Ronaldi!" they exclaimed, moving to hug her. The woman laughed and hugged them back.

"How are you girls?" she asked softly just as Harry spotted a familiar form peak in, frown, and move on his trunk trailing behind him. He jumped up, opened the door and poked head out.

"Neville!" he called, motioning for him to come. Smiling in relief, Neville hurried over. Once he was close enough, Harry bent to help him with his luggage. Thanking him, Neville shuffled in after Harry. Nora and Ms. Ronaldi stood up and helped get his trunk situated while Neville struggled to keep his hands on his toad, Trevor. Harry motioned for him to take a seat.

"Everyone, this is Neville Longbottom, he's one of my roommates and a friend. Neville, this is, uh…." he trailed of, realizing he didn't know Nora's last name. Nora smiled.

"I'm Professor Nora Deselle. I'm teaching DADA this year," she introduced herself. Neville went pale and mumbled a greeting. Nora laughed softly.

"Don't worry, Neville, I don't bite. In fact, I knew your parents quite well in school," she teased gently and Harry watched as his friend instantly relaxed.

"I'm Procelina Ronaldi; I'm going to be assisting Madame Pomphrey," the woman introduced herself.

"I'm Diana Lupin, and yes, I'm related to Remus Lupin—he's my father," Diana waved and Neville blushed.

"I'm Hayden. Hayden Potter." Harry rolled his eyes at the slightly mischievous glint in his sisters' eyes; she instinctively knew was planning on having a lot of fun imparting that bit of knowledge. Neville snapped his head to Harry who shrugged sheepishly.

"She's my twin. Long story," he waved it away. Neville smiled tentively at the redhead. Hayden seemed to take pity on the boy and gently elbowed her friends. Harry held his breath, suddenly worried how Neville was going to react to Snape's son.

"I'm Sage Snape," he introduced himself. Harry inwardly groaned as Neville flinched and seemed to draw into himself. And it only got worse when the blonde next to Sage introduced herself.

"Callisto Malfoy," Harry put a hand on Neville's shoulder, sensing that Neville was about ready to bolt.

"Neville, it's okay. Sage didn't grow up with his father and I've been assured he's not like him. And Callisto is Malfoy's cousin, not his sister," he assured him, trying to calm the other boy down. He completely missed the resigned looks Sage and Callisto exchanged. Neville looked at him and Harry nodded. Neville swallowed and turned to the two, setting his shoulders.

"Sorry. I'm…Professor Snape doesn't like me and Malfoy has hexed me a lot," he apologized and Harry inwardly gaped. It was times like these that proved to Harry that the Sorting Hat had not made a wrong decision when it placed the other boy in Gryffindor. Hayden and Diana beamed at Neville and Harry just watched bemusedly as the girls moved so they were sitting on either side of the other boy.

"Tell me about this Malfoy," Hayden purred, a dangerous glint in her eye. Harry groaned, knowing they were digging for more dirt on the Slytherin Prince. Hayden had taken an instant dislike to the boy when he had told her about him.

"Neville?" he spoke up, watching the boy turn to him. "Be careful around these two and Sage, they're the new Fred and George." he informed him. Neville instantly eyed the girls warily. Diana smiled brightly at him.

"No worries, we like you. It's the ones we don't like who have to watch it," she told him cheerfully. Harry eyed Sage in amusement when the boy coughed out "stockings" and Callisto snickered.

"I still want to know what that's about. The stockings, I mean. You haven't told us," Ginny spoke up from her place by Luna. Hayden smirked.

"Dragon House is Coventry's version of Slytherin, or so I've heard," Hayden began.

"While Phoenix, our house, is Cov's version of Gryffindor," Diana continued.

"And Christmas of last year we left a little present in their common room," Sage jumped in, sounding smug.

"Stockings filled with candies, _apparently_ from Honeydukes."

"You'd think by now they wouldn't accept unknown gifts."

"Seriously. Anyway, they weren't from Honeydukes; we made them all."

"Each had a small potion filling, the potion having been brewed by me of course."

"And a charm on their door that would react to the potion."

"Everyone who ate one of the candies suddenly turned bright green an hour after going through the charmed doorway."

"Green as in the Wicked Witch of the West green, from the muggle movie."

"And it lasted for 24 hours for every pass through the doorway."

"Some went through a couple times before the hour lapsed so they got hit harder than the others."

"Yeah, Syrin ended up being stuck green for a _week_," Hayden remembered fondly. Harry shook his head; listening to the three talk was like listening to Fred and George—he felt like he'd been at a three way tennis match.

"From the sounds of things, Syrin is Hayden's version of Malfoy—they do NOT get along," Diana informed them. Sage snorted.

"Evil little wench," he muttered and made a face when Ms. Ronaldi smacked him upside the head.

"Be nice," she scolded. He scowled.

"Aunt Porci, you don't like Syrin either," he pointed out. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't mean you can use dirty language," she admonished. Sage sulked. Harry turned to Callisto and found her struggling to hide laughter.

"Are they always like this?" he asked conversationally and she nodded, her eyes twinkling with a soft warmth.

"Worse, actually," she replied, her face expressionless as the trio gaped at her. As Harry, Neville, Ginny, and Luna watched, Sage lunged forward and began tickling Callisto. Harry grinned as she began shrieking with laughter, Diana and Hayden having joined Sage in torturing the young girl.

"Harry?" a soft voice whispered in his ear and Harry turned to see that in the spectacle of the four Coventry transfer students rolling around and tickling each other, Hermione and Ron had come back. He scooted over and the two sat down, watching the girls.

"Callisto and Snape?" Hermione asked quietly. Harry, who had told Hermione and Ron about the two, nodded.

"And Snape's aunt, Porcelina Ronaldi," he whispered back. The women smiled at them before glancing at their watches.

"We're going to go say hello to the train staff; we've missed them," Nora told them, standing. The two women slipped out and had only been gone for a few minutes when a familiar form snapped the door open. The ten students all froze, looking at the three boys suspiciously.

"I'm surprised they let you back, Potter," Malfoy spat, glancing distastefully at the four Coventry students. "…or that anyone would still remain friends with a freak like you."

"Just out of curiosity, which of us are you talking to?" Hayden asked, looking bored, as she arranged her head in Sage's lap. Malfoy sneered.

"Are you stupid?" he demanded. Harry flexed his arms, just stopping himself from getting up and attacking the skinny blonde. He knew Hayden would not be happy with him if he did. Besides, he wanted to see how Sage and Calli, as she insisted she be called, handled the boy.

"Actually, it was a logical question, seeing as how there are two Potter's in the compartment," Sage replied lazily. Harry glanced at him and made a face; Sage was gently running his hands through Hayden's hair, causing his sister to purr like a contented cat. Malfoy looked at them, his face unreadable.

"So, which one were you talking to? Harry or Hayden?" Diana broke in. Malfoy stared at Hayden, studying her. She blatantly studied him right back, looking amused.

"You're Potter's sister," Malfoy's voice was flat as he stared at her. Hayden slowly clapped.

"Give the boy a prize, he guessed my identity," she drawled. Sage snorted.

"Blowup doll?" he asked, causing Hermione and Harry to choke. Hayden craned her neck up to smirk at the black haired boy.

"Well, I doubt he's gonna get any any other way," she answered, her eyes twinkling. Sage chuckled as the Gryffindors and Slytherins gaped; Luna, for her part, was just looking bemused as she read her magazine.

"Did you actually want something cousin, or are you just here to entertain Hayden?" Calli asked coldly. Malfoy started and turned to her. Harry stifled a snicker at the absolute shock on his, Goyle, and Crabbe's faces.

"I take it the Malfoy golden-daddy never mentioned his banished brother?" she asked. The three Slytherin's didn't answer. "I'm Callisto Malfoy, daughter of Verus Malfoy who was the brother of Lucius Malfoy which makes you my unfortunate cousin."

"You're a Malfoy?" Draco asked and Hayden snorted as she got up.

"Duh. Pay attention, ferret face," Hayden called, rummaging in her trunk for something. Ron snickered as Malfoy glared at her and pulled out his wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sage told him. Malfoy looked at him suspiciously.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" he snarled. Sage smiled and pulled out his wand.

"Sage Snape, son of Severus Snape and Amelia Ronaldi," he gave a mocking little half bow, his wand not wavering as he kept it pointed at the Slytherin trio. Malfoy eyed him before turning to Diana who had her wand pointed at him as well.

"And you?" he asked, eyeing her wand warily. Diana smiled.

"Diana Lupin, daughter of Remus Lupin and Nora Deselle, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor," she told him.

"Don't forget your Godfather!" Hayden called, her voice muffled. Harry was slightly amused by the fact she was almost halfway stuffed into her trunk, completely unconcerned by the "threat" of Malfoy and his gorillas. Diana nodded her lips in a smirk.

"Oh yes, and I share a godfather with Harry. I'm certain you know who I'm talking about," Diana told him.

"Hayden, if you lock yourself in your trunk again, I'm not letting you out until we get to the school," Sage called, putting his wand back in his pocket, apparently deeming the Slytherins a non-threat. Hayden wiggled back out of her trunk, her hand grasping something as she glared at Sage.

"That was only once!" she snapped before tossing Calli a small bundle. Calli looked at the cloth in amusement.

"You didn't!"

Hayden and Diana shared grins. "Oh but we did," Hayden replied, silently dismissing Malfoy.

Calli opened the bundle and revealed it to be a blue shirt, with a snake being eaten by a Phoenix portrayed on the front. Underneath, written in flowing calligraphy, were the words, "Snake's may be deadly, but a Phoenix never dies." On the back, in the same calligraphy, was "Phoenix House". Harry grinned as Sage shrugged off his jacket to reveal he was wearing the same shirt, only in green and the Gryffindor boy wasn't too surprised when Diana and Hayden pulled off their sweaters to reveal red and yellow versions.

"Oh hello, are you a friend of Harry's?" Harry turned to see Nora smiling brightly at the three Slytherins. Malfoy's expression turned to one of horror and he stalked from the room, Goyle and Crabbe lumbering after him. Nora turned to the teens, feigning bafflement as they cracked up.

"What'd I say?"


End file.
